Hagane Clan
Hagane Clan is the Ancient Deadly Alliance, the Asian Deadly Alliance, and the East Asian Deadly Alliance as well part of the UN-GDI. The mystical Chi Demons of the Mongolian mystical realm were summoned to defend the Heavenly Empire and the earthly realm from the evil Shenkhan Empire. Origins The Early Days Long ago, the Chi Demons were forged by the Heavens with harmony and the essence of Chi, the source of energy that would create balance between light and dark, good and evil, and the most important, Order and Chaos. Until that day, the Chi Demons were haunted by Emperor Shenkhan and his evil army. They were quickly exterminated while the lucky ones fled the country as they've become exiled. The Little Dragon of Hope But before the Chi Demons were exiled, a baby dragon named Ki Luu was born from his parents. During his childbirth, his parents learned from mystical monks about the future that would come the dark time so Ki Luu was taken care by the monks and hid him at the Mystical Temple Mengen-Lang until he reached his adult hood. Over the years, Ki Luu was trained by his master, Mergen Ban and readied for his first task as the bandits attacked the small village and he must stop them before they plundered the village to the ground which he did with his skills and his sword, the Blade of the Chi Dragon. But, during the battle, Ki Luu unlocked his secret power of Chi which it's an Aura that gave him a power with harmony. This has brought attention to the Shenkhan Imperial Army as the temple was attacked by them and Ki Luu rushed to save his master. As he reached to the temple, he fought the Shenkhan invaders and his way to find his master. But as he found his master, they escaped from the temple with every possible survivors to the forest. They've escaped with their lives and then they must take refuge to the river city of Daikana. The Chi Demons After they arrived in Daikana, Ki Luu wanted to know about his unlocked power from his master but Mergen Ban explained that he's not the only Chi Demon in the world as there are other Chi Demons that they defied the Shenkhan Empire but they have to break them free from their prison at the Hills of Kalubar Prison if he want to know about his power. After they rested up and tended the wounded survivors, Ki Luu and Mergen Ban set off to the Kalubar Prison to free the Chi Demons through Temer Forest where the Fox Spirits roaming there. In the Temer Forest, they encountered Shenkhan soldiers attempting to capture the female Chi Demon named Lady Ixula Suuthynas and the two rescued them. Lady Ixula Suuthynas joined the group and heading to Kalubar Prison. While they're resting for one night, they were surrounded by the Shenkhan soldiers until they were rescued by Temerleg Baras. After the battle, Temerleg Baras joined the group and resting up for one night. On the next day, they have arrived the Hills of Kalubar Prison at the Gendi Desert. They took out the guards protect the gate and entered the prison as they found only six of the Chi Demons: Tegeri Bagrüvel, the Sky Demon who is the cunning thief; Bügoni, the Thunder Demon who is the thunderous warrior with arrogance but proud; Kuri Arsalan, the Earth Demon; Melekei, the Wind Demon who was a top arena fighter; Lady Dakini, the Mermaid from the river; and Hei Lo, the Horse Demon who was supposed to be a honor guard. But after they broke them out with Ki Luu's Aura Power, they alerted the Shenkhan soldiers and fought them off for less minutes with teamwork. After the battle, Ki Luu received the vision from his mind and they must free Kuri Arsalan's people in order to find the Heart of the Great Stone Lion and find the ancient and legendary being known as the Flaming Horses of Heilang at the Hindan Fields. With the Chi Demons are freed, they set off to free Kuri Arsalan's people at Shi Shan Valley. Restoring the Balance of Harmony Ki Luu and his fellow companions of Chi Demons travelled to Shi Shan Valley where they only to find the village was abandoned when his people were heard to be enslaved by the Shenkhan occupants and they have to find the villagers from one of the enemy patrol groups and interrogated one of the Shenkhan soldiers. After they interrogated the Shenkhan soldier, they're heading to the Mines of Shiron where the enslaved villagers and warriors are held there, forcing them harvest their precious resource from the Great Stone Lion, and Shenkhan occupants and its ally, the Kuronkhans. As they found the Great Stone Lion on their sight, including the occupants' leader, they have free the warriors by breaking the dark magical orb that controls the slaves and the revolt began as they battled the Shenkhan soldiers and Kuronkhan warriors while defending the villagers and lead them to safety. During the battle, Ki Luu is left alone to reach the Great Stone Lion's head while fighting the Shenkhan soldiers. As he was about to make his last stand, he was rescued by the Mongolian Chi Dragon and was brought him out to safety as the spirit of the Great Stone Lion has awoken and broke free from his shackles. With the Great Stone Lion is freed, the Shenkhan occupants retreated and the Kuronkhan is defeated, the Chi Demons were invited by Heavenly Court due to their attention of their great deed by freeing the Great Stone Lion. At the Heavenly Court they were brought in, they met the Jade Emperor who was impressed by their action and Ki Luu curiosity about himself. He listened to Jade Emperor's advice carefully about the truth of his past that he will about to discover and Ki Luu heeded his wise words from him. Before they leave to the earthly realm, he asked to Jade Emperor of how to find and locate the Flaming Horses at Hindan Fields and they have the answer: only Hei Lo can speak with the Flaming Horses. Then Chi Demons returned to the earthly realm in the Hindan Fields. At the Hindan Fields by night, they tracked the footprints of the Flaming Horses heading to the east and follow it as Hei Lo takes the lead until they were followed by Shenkhan search party and the ruthless warrior named Boris Khanshar who led the search party then the Chi Demons fought his warriors while Ki Luu battled Boris Khanshar until the stamped of the Flaming Horse was heard, trembled as the earth shook, coming from the west. The Chi Demons withdrawn the battle, leaving the Shenkhan soldiers trampled to death. But, when they were on the open clear field, Hei Lo halted the Flaming Horses as he tamed their leader as he was about to speak with him. With clearing up their minds and convinced them as friends, they were told that the Flaming Horses were helping the resistance with the aid of Taoist Lotus Clan at the Luuxan Mountains, near the Shenkhan. The Chi Demons set off to the resistance camp by their ride from the Flaming Horses then they set on foot to the mountain when they've arrived. At the Luuxan Mountain, they found the resistance and they were caught by the guards but quickly recognized when Ki Luu has the Mark of the Dragonsnake and the son of the true emperor, his father, and brought them to camp. At the camp, the Chi Demons met the resistance leader and the heir to the imperial throne and discussed their plan to free the imperial city from the Shenkhan Emperor who terrorized the land for too long by breaching the city wall that kept the resistance fighters off from reaching it and none have returned. Although the plan is not yet finalized, Ki Luu must do this alone to destroy the city wall without the warning from his master. The Shenkhan Empire At the Shenkhan imperial city by nightfall, Ki Luu infiltrated the city wall and planted explosives took it from the resistance camp at the storage room filled with gun powders and cannons then he attempted to infiltrate the Shenkhan Imperial Palace to find the Shenkhan Emperor himself. There at the imperial palace, he was trapped in the main hall and surrounded by massive numbers of Shenkhan soldiers but Ki Luu fought alone bravely as a one man army, slaying all Shenkhan soldiers in great numbers until he's exhausted and tired, he's been taken down and chained by the Shenkhan soldiers and brought the throne room. There he faced Emperor Shenkhan himself for the first time and then Ki Luu was about to be embraced by the darkest and terrible truth: Shenkhan was the son of Ki Luu's father meaning he's the illegitimate twin brother of his and his nemesis was indeed Shenkhan Luu! Even worse, Ki Luu's parents were murdered by his evil twin brother and seized his father's throne with absolution of Chaos. Shocked by the darkest truth, Ki Luu breaks himself free and was about to beat his evil twin brother until the city wall was destroyed and the final battle has begun. The Chi Demons fought the Shenkhan Army as they're battling their way to the imperial palace while leading the resistance fighters. Meanwhile, Ki Luu retrieved his sword and fought his way find his evil twin brother until he found him at the courtyard. He battled his nemesis in a sword fight with magic and then he fights him with his Chi as his Aura which Ki Luu defeated him a hard and bitter fight. Then, his fellow Chi Demons reunited with him and used their Chi Aura to weaken him until Emperor Shenkhan surrendered quickly but they sealed him off while Ki Luu spared his miserable life of evil luxury as he banished him to the netherworld at least for the time being. The final battle is over and the Chi Demons were hailed as heroes. They were offered by the resistance leader now the emperor which he's Ki Luu's nephew to lead his people. Ki Luu refused the offered but he and his friends will always be welcome as he handed over to his nephew to lead his people while they set off to see world and helping those who were defenseless against the evil. And after that, the Chi Demons now named as Hagane Clan began their adventures. Aftermath In the 21st century, the Hagane Clan was sighted in the Mongolian capital of Ulan Bator when they stopped the Imperial 69 hijackers on the train carrying with hi-tech prototype. That brought attention to the UN-GDI and recruited them as part of the Deadly Alliance. In the Secret World, they're the team member of Taoist Lotus Clan. Team Members Ki Luu The Chi Demon with his kind and courageous heart. Born from the mystic Chi Dragon and raised by Master Mengen's temple and trained to be a Taoist Warrior and discovered his destiny. But the most shocking truth of his life is he's the illegitimate twin brother of Emperor Shenkhan! Tegeri Bagrüvel The Sky Demon who was a cunning thief and thrill-seeker looking for a big fight such as a pack of giant or large numbers warriors and the entire army of Sherkhanians. Bügoni The Thunder Demon who is the most arrogant but very proud warrior who defied the order from his former superior by refusing to kill innocent villagers that they were sympathizers to Chi Demons. With that act of treason, he's been imprisoned in the Hills of Kulabar Prison. After he's freed by Ki Luu, he joined to his group to fight Shenkhan and his evil army to honor his fallen comrades. Kuri Arsalan The Earth Lion Demon was imprisoned after he was discovered that he has the essence of Chi Demons. After he was freed by Ki Luu and freed his people, Kuri joined forces with his new allies to battle Shenkhan and his evil army. Master Mergen Ban The Moon Demon who is the wise master and teacher of Ki Luu. He's a kind, gentle, and cautious noble who uses non-violent techniques such as nerving his enemies down with his hands on their neck. Melekei The Wind Frog Demon who is the top arena fighting champion, fairly, until he was arrested by Shenkhan Army for suspicious of being Chi Demons which he is. After he was freed by Ki Luu, Melekei joined forces with his group for his payback and taking his spotlight back which he did. He has the ability of wind element to blow his enemies away. Lady Ixula Suuthynas The Mountain Demon who is the noble with great taste of humbleness and humor. Like Master Mengen, she wields her magical parasol to keep nasty creatures like Shenkhan Warriors which she was almost caught until Ki Luu and his master arrived to help her but the good thing is she can take care of herself. Lady Dakini The Water Demon who is the Chi Mermaid from the river. After she was freed by Ki Luu, Lady Dakini joined forces with her new allies to free her people from the claws of Shenkhan which they did. She wields the Waterfall Whip. Hei Lo The wise-cracking Fire Horse Demon who was a honor guard that he was supposed to be defending the fort against the hordes of Shenkhan Warriors. After he was captured and then later freed by Ki Luu, he joined forces with his new allies to fight Shenkhan and his evil army. He wields the Flaming Halberd of Wailing Horse and has knowledge of ancient spirits and legends and speaks to horse spirits which he's the Chi Demon. Temerleg Baras The honorable Wood-Metal Tiger Demon who has two powers of elements which he's the Chi Demon. Temerleg is the only one who evaded capture from the Shenkhan Army until he was aided by Ki Luu and Master Mengen and joined forces to free other Chi Demons. He wields two swords on his back and regular sword. Inspirations * The characters are very resemblance and the good version of Demon Sorcerers from Jackie Chan Adventures. * Melekei and Hei Lo are very resemblance of enemy character designs from Bioware's Jade Empire. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Asian Deadly Alliance Category:East Asian Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan